badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Chasity Wright
Author's Note: I did not write this story. It was on the Creepypasta site for 10 seconds and I snagged it before it got deleted. -- it was drizzling, Chasity just got out of a mental hospital for thinking her best friend that died in a fire was still alive. her mother picked her up, she did not mind this. she looked out the window the whole drive there. "your 15 now?" Chasity's mother said softly to her."n-no....i-im 16" she mumbled to her mother "oh! well, me and your step-father got a house you would love!" she looked at her mother with a sad look, "you know tom hates me...he wouldn't do anything for me unless it was pain." she looked back out the window to see a tall faceless man "its just the meds..." she said to herself in her quiet little voice. "why can't i go stay with dad?" her mother's eyes widen. "sweetie...no one told you but, your father is...not with us anymore" Chasity heart stopped for a second "stop the car now!" "sweetie i-" "i said now!!" her hair fell into her face as her mother stopped the car. Chasity started to cry, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "i will walk the rest of the way there.." her mother begged her to get back into the car. Chasity was heart broken, her only friend was dead, her father was dead. she had no one. her mother didn't care when she had a birthday party or had to go to the hospital cause of a panic attakes, her step-father beat her and her mother.she missed her friend, he was so sweet and he helped her in tough times, she wished she could see him just once more.she grabbed the picture of her and her friend out of her bag and cried as she held it close to her chest. got up and walked as she cried and held the picture.she got home. "sweetie are you ok?!" Chasity nods, "im fine.." her mother shows her to her room "thanks mom.." she closed the door and gets a picture frame for her pictures. she put them up on the dresser, there were already posters and stuff on the walls so she didn't have room for hers. after a long time of putting her stuff away her mother knocks on the door."we have a piano if you would like to play it" Chasity goes down stairs and started to play her favorite depressing song. she stopped as soon as she heard the front door open. "hello!!im home!!" it was her step-dad,he smelled of beer and sweat, "why are YOU here?!". she ignored him and kept playing. he slapped her. "stop!" her mother yelled. "Chasity, go to your room" "mom but-" "please" her mother tears up "if you hear anything you can help..." Chasity runs up to her room, grabs the box with her throwing knives and sits on bed. she looks at the picture of her father. "don't worry dad...i'll get him good for what he's done to mom." she looked out the window and saw the same tall man again, but there was a boy with a blue and grayish-brown hood standing next to the tall man. she shook her head but they got closer. Chasity heard her mother scream and came running down the stairs. she saw her mother on the ground, bleeding with her step-father crying next to her mother. "she was the only one left and you killed her!!!" she griped the knife in her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. "im going to kill you!!!" she ran up to him, stabbing him in the shoulder, then the legs and the hands. "you think your the better person here! you always bring my pain! your the reason why i have no life! no family! no love!!" her anger takes her over and she stabs him in the head, breaking his skull, she hears the crack sound of it. she steps off him and cries on her mother. she feels two hands on her shoulder, one long, bony,white hand, the other was light skinned and gloved with a finger less glove. she had that voice in her head again, "burn....burn.." it kept saying over and over, "burn them...trust them..." it took her over again, she went to the car and got the thing of gasoline and a lighter, "burn" she said and she dumped the gas all over her house. she grabbed the two pictures and the mask she had from Halloween, she cleaned the throwing knives up and put them in her black hoodie, she folded the pictures up and put them in the pockets of her black pants. she flipped the lighter up and threw it on the floor. Chasity laughed and jumped out of the window. the police and fire department have not found her body, but there have been news stories about teens up to 14 to 16 ether found dead by crushed skulls or they have been missing, none of the missing have been found, reports of bad smells coming from under beds, in school locker room, and under houses. parents here laughter from teens rooms when the teens disperse. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki